Unexpected Blessings
by howiwishyouwerehere
Summary: As far as Jane and Frankie are concerned, Angela Rizzoli's latest creative attempt to kick-start their romantic lives is destined to fail . But sometimes, nothing goes according to anyone's plan . And sometimes, even the most unexpected turn of events can be a blessing .
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi guys! Kindly forgive me for still being in the midst of Season Two of R&I (it's a long story, one involving school and an unexpected - and easily fed - addiction to a reality show aired in 2006). I promise I'm going to get myself caught up when I can afford the DVDs; but, in the meantime, kindly accept my offerings, which are based on what I've watched so far. _

_I've always been one for unconventional ships. I, personally, cannot stand Rizzles (don't ask me why, I used to love it!) so I've been wracking my brain for viable alternatives. I can enjoy Jane/Casey and Jane/Dean to an extent, but I'm trying out something rather unconventional for our lovely detective in this fic. As for Maura, well... this is my favourite Maura ship that I'm writing here. I hope y'all like it. _

* * *

_Sometimes you just know it's going to be one of those days,_ Jane thought to herself.

So far, she had managed to misplace her current case's file and spill coffee on her one of her favourite white blouses. And if calamities come in threes, she knew she was in for one more piece of ill luck.

Jane glanced at her watch and noticed that it was time for her lunch break. After one last irritated sweep of her desk area for the missing file, she gave up and headed downstairs to the café.

As she was waiting for the person in front of her to find his wallet (an endeavor that apparently required searching every pocket in his uniform) and leave, Frankie walked in. After grabbing a sandwich and soda, he joined her.

"Not much of a line today," he observed.

"Half of DCU and a good chunk of homicide is out working the Doherty case," Jane reminded him. "And I'm surprised you aren't with them."

Frankie shrugged. "I figured I've got enough field experience and decided to work on prepping for the written part of the detective's exam."

"Fair enough," Jane said. "If you need any help with that, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Janie," Frankie said gratefully.

The officer in front of them finally found his wallet, sheepishly paid, and all but ran out of the café.

Angela looked up from the cash register. "Jane! Frankie! Do you two have a moment? I need to talk to you both. It's very important."

Jane and Frankie exchanged looks of "uh-oh."

"Sure, Ma," said Jane, with only a slight hint of irritation audible.

They paid for their sandwiches and the three of them sat down at the table furthest from the door.

"I'm worried about you two," Angela began. "Neither of you have had a serious relationship since high school."

"Ma!" Jane exclaimed.

"Really?" Frankie added.

Angela glared defensively. "Well, it's only a little bit of an exaggeration, isn't it?"

Frankie and Jane traded looks of exasperation. _Here comes the attempt to set one or both of us up with someone,_ they agreed silently.

Not even slightly deterred, their mother continued. "Thanksgiving is coming up," Angela said. "I want you two to come and have dinner with Sean and me." She paused for a moment. "And I want you both to bring dates."

Jane and Frankie looked at her with identical expressions of horror.

Taking their silence to mean assent, Angela smiled happily. "I can't wait to see who you bring!" She got up and went back to behind the counter to help the only other patron in the café. Frankie and Jane sat there for a few more moments in mute horror, then got up and hightailed it out of their mother's vicinity.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane and Frankie stepped out of the elevator and headed towards Jane's office, still silent in horror.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Jane flopped down in her chair and stared at her brother. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Frankie considered it for a moment. "Well, I guess we have two options," he said morosely. "We can either go looking for dates, or we can each ask a friend to help us fake it."

"Ma will see right through that," Jane said, more than a hint of irritation in her tone. "But I guess it's worth a try," she said, a moment later. "I'd rather be caught out faking it than subject a prospective boyfriend to our mother."

They looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"Who the hell would go with me, though?" Jane exclaimed miserably, just as Barry Frost walked in the door.

"Go with you where?" Frost asked.

"My mother is making me and Frankie bring dates to her Thanksgiving dinner. But we've decided to fake it and bring friends posing as dates instead," she added quickly, as Frost raised his eyebrows. "If anyone is crazy enough to subject themselves to that," she completed morosely.

"I'll go with you," Frost offered.

Stunned into silence, Jane looked at Frankie. He shrugged.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You know my mother," she trailed off.

Frost shrugged. "If the dinner itself is anything like that chicken pot pie of hers, I think I'll be able to handle her interrogating me." He smiled. "I'll have my mouth stuffed too full to answer, most of the time."

"You're on," Jane said immediately. "And what's more," she said, looking at Frankie, "I think I have an idea for your 'date,' too." She got up and headed for the door. "I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder.

As she shut the door behind her, Frankie looked at Frost. "You sure, bro? You know my mother... And, for that matter, you know Jane, too," he added sheepishly.

"Oh, I don't mind," Frost said diffidently. "It sure beats spending Thanksgiving alone."

Jane burst into Maura's office. "Maura, I have a huge favour to ask," she said, breathing quickly from having run from the elevator.

"Ask away."

"Will you pretend to be Frankie's date and come to our mother's Thanksgiving dinner with him and me?"

Maura raised her eyebrows. "I'm not even going to ask why, but all right."

"Thank you," Jane said gratefully. "Frankie and I owe you one."

As she turned to leave, Maura called to her, "is your mother making you bring someone, too?"

Jane paused on her way out and replied, "yeah. Frost is coming with me." She frowned. "Why?"

"Just curious," Maura replied.

* * *

_A/N: So what do you guys think so far? I'd really appreciate a review or two! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Wowzers, y'all! I'm blown away by the response to my first two chapters. Seriously, I am. I'm so glad everyone likes it this much. I hope you'll still like it when I'm done. ;) I have a few more chapters already written... given that I'm kinda stuck where I am right now, I'm going to space them out rather than give them to you in one big lump and then not update for ages. Again, reviews make me H-A-P-P-Y! Thanks for the one I've gotten already. You know who you are and I LOOOOVE YOOOOU! _

* * *

As Jane left, Maura had two thoughts running around her mind.

First, Frankie. Maura had had a mild crush on him for some time. She'd never acted on it - she valued her friendship with Jane far too much - but it was a lovely opportunity to spend some time with him.

Second, and far more interesting, was that Maura was dead certain that Barry Frost had a crush on Jane. She knew it was founded in the deep respect, trust, and admiration he had for the woman who, over the course of their partnership, had taught him much of what he knew about homicides and criminal investigation as a whole. Their very lives had depended on each other on many occasions. But the way Barry looked at Jane when they were out in the field and he thought no one else was watching - a look of caring protectiveness - made Maura believe there was more to his feelings than just friendship with his partner.

She knew that saying anything would probably ruin any chance Barry had with her best friend, so she decided that she'd watch and see how it played out. That decided, Maura pulled out her laptop for a marathon session of online shopping.

The week between the invitations and the Thanksgiving dinner could not pass quickly enough for Maura and Barry. Nor could it drag by at a pace the Rizzoli siblings considered manageable, who spoke of it only when there was no one else around to hear them.

During that week, Maura occupied herself with choosing and then discarding at least seventeen different outfits. She even managed to drag Jane along on a clothes shopping trip (ostensibly for the detective's benefit, but really so Maura could subtly get her opinion on what Frankie would like best). Barry, however, had no such diversion (he had exactly one set of clothes - a white shirt and black pants - that he considered suitable for the occasion). So he threw himself into their case, hoping to further build up Jane's goodwill towards him.

Eventually the day came. The four had all gotten Thanksgiving Day off - Jane and Frankie so they could help their mother and Lt. Cavanaugh (as they still thought of him) prepare the meal, and Barry and Maura to get themselves ready.

At four, Angela sent the two of them home to get ready and meet up with their 'dates.' Little did she - or any of them - know...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, I'm deeply unimpressed by the jackassery that's been directed towards my choice of ships. I don't flame Rizzles stories (if I don't like it, I just don't read it - which, FYI, is the mature thing to do) so please don't flame mine. But to the people who have been positive, thank you. I really appreciate your kind reviews and messages.

That said. I may not update for a while, but I'll try to hurry things along. (For the record - I've banned myself from watching RockStar and going on facebook until I finish the bit I'm working on, so hopefully that works...)

* * *

Jane got to her apartment and collapsed on the couch. A mixture of emotions were whirling around in her head. The dominant ones were irritation (at her mother) and a strange mix of anticipation and tingly excitement. He's just my partner and friend, she reminded herself. Barry's a great guy for putting up with this on her behalf, but he was just a friend. Albeit a deeply trusted one.

The knock on the door startled Jane away from her thoughts. She hurried to open it, finding Barry on the other side.

"Hey," she greeted him. "Come in! Sorry, I just got back from helping Ma cook. Not dressed yet."

Barry entered and smiled. "No worries. Hope she wasn't quizzing you on your date too much."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Nah, she was more interested in teaching me her stuffing method. She's quite intent that I learn to prepare Thanksgiving dinner myself." She motioned to the couch. "Make yourself at home. Want a beer or something?"

"Sure."

Jane grabbed two beers from her fridge and handed one to her partner. They sat there for a few moments, not really knowing what to say.

"I should go get dressed," Jane said. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Meanwhile, Frankie had just arrived at Maura's house.

Maura opened the door just as he was about to knock. "Hi, Frankie," she greeted him.

"Hey." Frankie seemed a little nervous. He made eye contact briefly and then broke it to look at his shoes.

"Thanks for doing this," he managed to say as the two of them walked out to Frankie's car.

"No problem," Maura responded softly.

As they were about to get into the car, Maura's hand on Frankie's arm brought them to a halt. "Frankie," Maura said in the same quiet tone, "I have to tell you something. And I'd rather do it here than at your mother's place."

Taking his silence to mean assent, Maura continued. "I like you very much, Frankie. I've liked you since not long after I met you. I just never said anything, because I didn't want to put my friendship with Jane at risk."

Frankie had pulled his gaze away from his shoes the instant Maura had started talking. He looked at her in complete surprise. His warm brown eyes met her soft grey ones, registering nothing but blank shock for a second. Then he smiled, a warm, genuine, joyful smile that sent shivers down Maura's spine.

"I've always liked you, Maura," he said softly. "But I held back for the same reason you did - Jane - and because I was worried I wasn't smart enough for you." His smile fading, Frankie looked back down at his shoes for a moment, then met Maura's gaze again. His eyes pleaded for her to allay his fear.

"Frankie, if I waited for a man who was both my intellectual match and the kind of person I hope to spend my life with, I'd be waiting for a long, long time. Although I do prize intellectual prowess, there are many characteristics that I consider far more important. Courage, kindness, and respect are far more important than an IQ score. And you have those qualities in abundance."

She took his hands in hers. "Please know that the fact you are willing to listen to and attempt to understand my explanations of the medical and scientific terminology I use means far more to me than prior knowledge of the terms themselves."

Frankie smiled at her again, the joy in his expression completely infectious. Maura smiled back, then closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her.

They could have stood there for hours, revelling in each others' presence, but Frankie eventually pulled away, glanced at his watch, and said, "whoops. We're going to be late."


End file.
